Of Iron and Rain
by mitsuki0tennyo
Summary: They were friends even if Gajeel didn't like to admit and had been for a long time. Being part of a new Guild wasn't going to change that. Of Iron and Rain series of oneshots, each is written in 30 minuets about the friendship between Juvia and Gajeel, through the eyes of unknown person.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Of Iron and Rain  
**Author:** Mitsukino Tennyo / mitsuki0tennyo  
**Pairing:** None some future chapter might contain some GaLe and Gruvia  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count: **399  
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs too Hiro Mashima, Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Kodansha, A-1 Pictures and Satelight.  
**Author's Note:** The first chapter of my Fairy Tail Anthology Of Iron and Rain is uploaded. I have a soft spot of Juvia and Gajeel ever since they appeared, so they are the unlucky victims in my first try to break into the Fairy Tail Fandom.

* * *

It was a little known fact in Fairy Tail that Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser often teamed up for better paying jobs. As S-Class missions were now out of the question since the duo did lost their status as S-Class Mages after Phantom Lord disbanded. Well al least until one of them became a S-class Mage. So when Team Natsu was off fighting Oración Seis, the two former Phantom Lord mages had taken several well paying jobs themselves. Of course the Iron Dragon Slayer's apartment near Magnolia station was considerably cheaper than Juvia's room at Fairy Hills. Even Gajeel's favorite, metallic snacks cost less Jewels then the ridiculous amount of rent the Water Mage had to pay. Despite that, even the fearsome Kurogane would have to admit his companion's room was surprisingly normal compared to some of Fairy Hills other occupants.

Then again the jobs the two took were more nessary for Juvia as she needed to pay her monthly rent. As the Iron Dragon Slayer's rent happened to be far less then one would expect for a three bedroom apartment. Although that might have something to do with the sound of the passing trains. No sane person would want to buy a such noisy home. But then again, unlike Juvia, Gajeel still had a considerable amount jewels on his bank account, back from the days he was still Phantom Lord's Ace.

But Gajeel didn't take those jobs for the Jewels, but for the thrill of the fights and battles those jobs provided. And it wasn't that the female mage did not appreciate a good fight once in a while (Juvia Lockser was a Fairy Tail Mage who participated in the noisy's guild's daily fights as well as the former member of Phantom Lord), but she also had other hobbies. Like most the female sex, she liked shopping and had spent her jewels on clothes, teas or even sewing materials.

But only Mirajane and later Pantherlily had realized something like that, none of their guildmates had. The little fact that the two strange friends took a jobs together because it reminded them of the fact they both were once S-class mages of the Phantom Lord whose very bond had been created on the very first job Master Jose had forced on them to take together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange to hear Juvia Lockser call the fearsome Kuragane… Gajeel-kun. And could do without said man kicking her ass, as Fairy Tail soon learned. Like Gajeel had done with his fellow dragon slayer after Natsu had teasingly used the suffix. Then again other guildmates such as Wendy or Levy, had gotten away with a soft pat on the head and warning not call him that again.

No Juvia Lockser was the sole person, aside from his draconic father, Levy and sometimes young Wendy, that were allowed to call him Gajeel-kun.

"Gi hi hi hi," Gajeel's laughter could be heard clearly through the guild as the Iron Dragon Slayer read the paper Juvia had given him. "this will be fun."

" Juvia knew Gajeel-kun would like the job."

It was sign of their close friendship, of two people that had known each other for quite some time. The young Water Mage had been right when told Soccer Magazine that she has the best relationship with Gajeel out of everyone else in Fairy Tail.


End file.
